one_night_at_flumptysfandomcom-20200223-history
One Night at Flumpty's 2
"It's really not all that great." - New Dork Rhymes, from the teaser trailer One Night at Flumpty's 2 is the second and final installment of the One Night at Flumpty's pair of games. The game play is a heavy contrast from the original. Plot "Welcome one and all to Flumpty Bumpty's If the light's turned off then you're safe If the lights are on then they'll come find you And rip you a brand new face." Once again, Flumpty Bumpty and his pals have kidnapped you, a (presumably) innocent civilian to play a "Survival Hide-and-seek Game" with them. The rules of the game are simple: if you can survive until 6 AM, you and Flumpty become best friends. If Flumpty and co. catch you, you will then "lose the game" and they will "rip you a brand new face". Flumpty and friends also have a set of rules to their game, and you must learn these as the night goes on. The only tool you have is a light switch, a computer with minimal battery life and two switches to close the vents (However, if you press the switch of an open vent, the vent that was originally closed will open up again because it has a string attached to both vent doors). Game play The game play in One Night at Flumpty's 2 is very different from the previous game. Unlike the previous game, there are no doors, but rather a light switch to turn off the light if any characters are to come near The Office. The player must monitor the characters with the cameras, and if they come close to the office, turn off the light to prevent the characters from seeing you. Failure to do so will fill up the "Exposure" meter. If the bar reaches 100%, the player gets killed with a jumpscare of the character that raised the Exposure bar to full. In addition to this, there is a new threat: The Owl. As owls can see in the dark, turning off the lights in the room will be ineffective and will do absolutely nothing. Instead, there are two vents with doors that The Owl comes out of. You must close the vent that it is currently going through to block it and survive. If you don't check the vent that the owl is going through and it is the sealed one, you will get extra time until the owl will be back on the urinal in CAM 3. Teasers # The first teaser (released on the 28th of March) shows Flumpty in the darkness with text saying "Oh hey I'm still here I guess." Based on the first teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 3 where it said "I am still here." Showing the new animatronic, Springtrap. # Another teaser (released on April 2nd) shows Birthday Boy Blam in the darkness with text saying "Guess Who?" Based on the fourth teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 3, showing Phantom Balloon Boy. # A third teaser (released on April 5th) shows the office with the lights off. There is also text saying "NO PLACE TO RUN, and exactly one somewhat unreliable place to hide." Based on the fourth teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 2 showing the player wearing a mask and with Foxy in the hallway with the heading saying "NO PLACE TO RUN, and exactly one place to hide." # On April 8th, a teaser trailer was released. # On April 11th, the game was released. Gallery of Teasers Flunpty.png|Flumpty In the first teaser. Five Nights at Flumpty's 2 confirmed.png|Flumpty's teaser, but brightened. Guess.png|Birthday Boy Blam in the second teaser. GuessWho.png|Birthday Boy Blam's teaser, but brightened. Teaser3.png|The Third teaser. HGVkpt3.png|The third teaser, but brightened. Note Eyesaur to the right. Trivia *Fittingly, the various teasers above are all parodies of teasers created for the Five Nights at Freddy's series, right down to showing hidden text via brightening the image; **Flumpty's teaser is a parody of the first teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 3, which showed Springtrap with the text "I am still here". **Birthday Boy Blam's teaser parodies the fourth teaser for the same game, which showed Phantom Balloon Boy with the text "Guess Who?". Out of the three teasers, this is the only one which does not change the original text (instead adding more text that can only be seen by brightening the image). **The third teaser parodies the fourth teaser from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, which showed the outline of the office with one of the antagonists (specifically Foxy) outside. The main difference is that the antagonist here was hidden out of view. **The last teaser parodies the first teaser from Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Chapter, which showed one of the antagonist in a red background. *When brightened, the first teaser shows the words "One Night at Flumpty's 2" and another Flumpty saying "LOL". *When brightened, the second teaser says "It's Birthday Boy Blam. Let's face it, there's really no one else it could've been." *When brightened, the third teaser shows Eyesaur to the right side. Strangely, Eyesaur never appears inside the office, unless he is jumpscaring you. *An April Fools version of the game has been released, and is available here. *In the commentary he was said to avoid blue as much as he could. The other one in the ONaF series was said to avoid green as much as possible, so he made a whale a different color *In the teaser trailer, after you see Grunkfuss the Clown on a camera, you see some static flashes of The Owl. *The "Hard Boiled Mode" was originally an idea for the first game, but was scrapped and used in the second game. *In the April Fools version, the goal of the game is to kill Flumpty, Birthday Boy Blam and Grunkfuss. The phone call is "Ring! Ring! Hi! This is totally the real game!", followed by coughing. *On CAM 7, Luigi from Five Nights at Wario's is seen, low to the ground in a corner, similar to his position in the Control Room. *In the office, Piglet from the Winnie the Pooh franchise can be seen hanging on the right side wall with his chest ripped open and his organs exposed. There are some possibilities when playing he will stare in your direction smiling. *There is a head of Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's mounted on the right side wall. **When the nose of the head is pressed, it plays the honk from Five Nights At Freddy's 1, 2, 3 and 4 as an Easter egg. *Instead of the end time saying "HAM" it will say "SPAM". This is most likely a pun of the design of the digital "5", and like "HAM" it has "AM" at the end. *Instead of the credits you get in the first game, the credits in this second game look like an 8-bit cave-like area with the characters, while 8-bit styled music plays. This music is a remix of the original credits theme. *In the developer commentary of this game, Jonochrome says that he thinks there will not be a third game, because he worked hard on the sequel and wanted to move on to other projects that aren't related to Five Nights at Freddy's. *In the April Fools version, Flumpty peeks through the left door and says "Hey, how's it going?" only to get shot by the player. Birthday Boy Blam peeks through the right door and says "I heard a gun." only to also be shot. Finally, Grunkfuss the Clown comes out of the wall and says "Boo." and is also shot, falling out of the hole with an "Ouch". *In this game, Flumpty and gang try "to rip you a brand new face", but is also cutting your eyes like a egg. However, Eyesaur has eyes. We can assume that Eyesaur's faces were ripped but eyes stayed the same. *The song that plays in 'Hard Boiled Mode' is a slower, edited version of Freddy's song from Five Nights at Freddy's 1 that plays when the power goes out. Category:Games Category:One Night at Flumpty's 2 Category:ONaF series